Five Nights At Freddy's: Broken Bridges Rebirth
by engineer256
Summary: A re-imagining of my original story FNAF:BB with continuity fixes, revised backstories and all that good stuff!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, and welcome to FNAF: Broken Bridges Rebirth. This is a reimagining of my original story with all* the plot holes fixed and a lot of stuff cleared up. Overall this is going to start similar to how the original Broken Bridges Started however, changing quite a few things, fixing lore issues and so on. So without further ado, allow me to re-present Five nights at Freddy's Broken Bridges:**

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY DAVID!" Everyone cheered, especially his little brother, Mikey. David smiled, blowing out the candles on his cake before turning to his brother.

"want some cake Mikey? It's chocolate!" The small boy nodded to his brother, trying to get into his chair. After some help from his father Mikey smiled and his eyes widened when he saw the rather generous helping he'd been given, his mother tossing her hair slightly and winking at him. Mikey smiled and began to dig into the food. Both he and David ate rather quickly making a mess of themselves in the process. After finishing David got down out of the chair and walked over to his little brother.

"Hey Mikey! Let's go see the guys up on stage!" David said, taking his hand. They were stopped by their father however, who looked down at the two chuckling slightly. He some scarring on his face but instead of getting it treated, he'd opted to keep it as a reminder of what had happened, not to mention his wife Freya often said it gave him an adventurous look.

"You two need to get cleaned up first." He said, still stifling his mirth at his two sons and their chocolate covered faces. After a quick clean up with some wet wipes he let the two run off, standing by his wife.

"There they go" he said, smiling. Freya laughed a bit as they both watched them tear through the pizzeria the party was being hosted at to go see the main attraction of the small restaurant, the animatronics.

When they walked into the room they were both stopped by the large bear animatronic who tipped his hat to them. He was tall, even by adult standards, reaching nearly 6'5". He got down on one knee and put an oversized paw on David's head.

"You're our birthday boy today, aren't you?" he asked, a slight draw in his voice, it almost imitated a southern gentleman, but was offset by his, well, bear appearance. David smiled and nodded, holding onto the large paw atop his head.

"Well, I'm Fredbear Fazzbear! Let me introduce you to the gang!" Fredbear said, walking with the two boys up to the stage. They both looked around and then at the massive red Bull animatronic sitting with a golden rabbit animatronic, the same color as Fredbear. David followed Fredbear, trailed closely by Little Mikey. The golden rabbit waved to them both and mike hid behind Fredbear's leg. The Golden Rabbit got up and walked over to them both, crouching down.  
"Hey there little guys, I'm Spring Bonnie, but my friends call me Springy. Are you two my friends?" She asked the two. David smiled and nodded but Mikey was still hiding behind Fredbear's leg. Spring bonnie smiled and held out an oversized paw to him with a couple of carrot shaped chocolates. Mikey slowly inched around Fredbear's leg to put a small hand on her large bunny paw, rubbing the soft smooth paw pad and fur between the pads.

"Your hand is really soft miss springy" Mikey said before taking one of the chocolates and sitting on Fredbear's foot. The large Bull laughed at that as Fredbear sighed, smiling a bit. Fredbear gently picked mike up, putting him in Spring Bonnie's lap as after she got resettled with dozer. Mikey had eaten the chocolate, though it seemed like most of it had only covered his face and he smiled. Spring bonnie tousled his hair and smiled as well.

"Alright, well I'm going to take David here to the prize corner on account that it is his birthday" Fredbear said, before walking with him over to the prize corner. The large bull nodded to Fredbear, before switching his gaze to the small boy in Springy's lap. The boy was now listening to the Rabbit read him a story until a scream went through the pizzeria like an express train. His head shot up and all of them looked for the source of the noise. Both Dozer and Springy's hearts sank when they located it. David and Mikey's mother had let out the scream as she saw Fredbear's flat square teeth sunk into David's skull. Their Father quickly followed, taking the phone on the wall and calling an ambulance. Freya rushed over and scooped mike out of the paws of Spring bonnie, checking him carefully before hugging him tightly.

"What's wrong with David, momma?" Mike asked as she quickly walked out with him, but not before mike saw what Fredbear had done to his brother.

"David?" Mike asked once before the doors closed and mike was taken home by his aunt, the entire way trying to understand what had happened.

 **Engineer here! Well I hope you enjoyed Chapter 1 of Five Nights at Freddy's: Broken Bridges Rebirth! I know that this chapter is shorter than the normal one that I did for the original, and want to alleviate any fears before they happen; this was just the first chapter, and as such was a bit shorter. As we go on they'll return to their normal length soon™ and please forgive any grammar/spelling errors. While writing this I had an idea for another fanfiction, if you guys are interested let me know and most of all, let me know what you thought of the first chapter of the rewrite! I love hearing from you guys. Alright, well I have more writing to do so see you in the next one!**


	2. Chapter 2: Return

**Hey, Engineer here with Chapter two of FNAF:BB Rebirth! I know the wait was far too long compared to the wait of some of the others that I've subjected you guys to before. Now without further ado chapter 2. P.S. Everything should be explained in time, but feel free to ask questions.**

Chapter 2: Return

Mike stood in front of the aging kiddie restaurant, steeling himself. _'its all in the past mike, it won't happen again… besides… I need the money.'_ Mike looked to the beat up old motorcycle, _**lone wanderer**_ emblazoned on the side of the coolant tank, albeit rusted and with a slight dent or two in it. He rubbed the cracked leather seat affectionately and cracked a slight smile his uncle had gifted him the old atomi-cycle on his 18th birthday after his uncle William had been told to get a more 'respectable car' he'd handed the keys to the bike to mike, smiling ruefully and saying: _"get into some good trouble for me"_ and mike had done just that, but now that his uncle had gone missing and his aunt Sarah had left the house to him to find his uncle he had to straighten up otherwise he'd lose the last thing that tied him to his family.

"And… Well this place" He said, looking up at the neon sign belonging to the pizzeria. It was broken in a few places, but then again from what his aunt had told him, the man who'd bought it at the time was an optimist though in her opinion he was a fool too, and seemingly she'd been proven right. The restaurant had been closed for almost ten years after reopening and closing again not long after the incident with his brother with reports of the new animatronics the man had purchased smelling of rotting meat, and other fowl smells. Mike shook his head to clear his mind and steeled himself, before stepping forward and walking inside. The owner of the defunct restaurant, a self-proclaimed entrepreneur and owner of what was left of the Fazzbear entertainment group, A Mr. Thaddeus T. Fazzbear had asked Mike to meet here, though mike doubted that this Mr. Fazzbear knew the complex set of emotions and feelings he had tied to this place. _'Then again, I am the one asking for a job here.'_ He smiled ruefully at the thought.

Once inside his gaze was met with familiar and different sights, smells and sounds; each of which further clouded his mind with thoughts of the past. Both new and old animatronics stood in their respective spots, though to him it seemed almost hastily done so, as if they had been moving only moments prior. The tension in the air was almost palpable, like he was being appraised by the building and its animatronic residents. The silence was broken as mike shifted his weight, almost as if he'd been glued to the spot before that moment. Ignoring the tumultuous cavalcade of thought streaming through his mind he gripped the folder in hands, and stepped inside the old front office.

"Ah! Michael my boy! Good to see you made it fine; I feared you'd be scared off." Mr. Fazzbear stated, giving mike a once over before gesturing to the seat opposite his own and giving mike an unexpectedly firm and lively handshake. Mike nodded and returned the gesture before sitting across from the older man. His hair was a dirty blonde, though age had begun to show through, leaving it peppered with much darker blacks and by stark contrast, much brighter whites and grays. His face had a jovial shape to it, though not in the normal father Christmas pudgy way. His eyes were a dark brown much like the large animatronic bear outside the office that shared the older man's surname. His suit was well put together, though not intimidating like many other "business men of the world" as mike thought of them, but more of a fashion statement, mike realized it was not only the bright azure color but the almost mad hatter-esque cut to it, giving him an almost whimsical toymaker vibe that calmed mike slightly, it was certainly much more welcome than that of the feel in the main area he'd just passed through. He looked to Mr. Fazzbear, who smiled at him and nodded.

"Now Michael, I've looked through the application you gave to me and I noticed two things that I thought I'd focus in on before we begin proper." His fingers steepled as he began, looking at mike squarely, though not in a menacing fashion before continuing. "There seems to be a distinct lack of experience but on the other hand a surplus of degrees. An associates in law school, a masters in robotics, and up until recently you had been studying at the commonwealth institute of technology in applied atomics. I'm surprised that you were not scooped up by the likes of Big Mountain or RobCo. Perhaps even the military. So this brings me to my second point; why apply here when you have some much potential and opportunities elsewhere?" he asked, looking up from the papers on his desk back to mike who nodded, but even so had still tensed up when his extensive education had been brought up.

"Well Mr. Fazzbear, I guess the best way to answer your question is with another question. What do you want to be when you grow up?" Mike posed the question before sitting up straighter and continuing. "The simple answer is when the big names you mentioned came to my door they wanted to tell me what I should be when I grow up, not the other way around. So I told them it'd be better to look elsewhere. That's all sir, no more, no less. I'm not one for pushing papers, I do things with my hands, and ever since I was little I did so."

Mr. Fazzbear looked thoughtful for a few long moments before nodding and smiling. He stood and extended his hand again. Mike took it as Mr. Fazzbear spoke.

"Well Michael my boy, you've convinced this old dreamer that not only can you dream, but you dream big" Mike's head cocked to the side as Mr. Fazzbear led him out of the office. "You see, I too was much like you when I was as young, though definitely not as well educated." He chuckled and laughed. "so I took what little money I had left and created my own business, and from that business my castle grew, though little did I know on how tedious of sand pillars it had been built on until it was much too late, and they were swept away by a wind of which I think you are quite intimate with, no?" Mike nodded and his face hardened at the mention of what had happened to his brother on that fateful day, which felt like hit had been lifetimes ago.

"I am sorry lad, I never meant for any of that to happen, I swear to you." The older man said, taking mike surprise. He'd expected many things, animosity, indifference, to be certain, but never sorrow and regret. Mike pat his shoulder.

"I could really go for some pizza if that's alright with you Sir." Mike said, giving him a reassuring smile. It seemed to put Mr. Fazzbear at ease and he nodded, walking with him to the kitchen. Mike looked around, arching an eyebrow at the cleanliness of the kitchen compared to the rest of the establishment. His second brow rose to join the first when he saw an endearing grey cat step out of the freezer, shivering slightly as she held frozen dough for pizza. As mike looked at her Mr. Fazzbear rubbed the back of his neck, chuckling a bit.

"you'll have to forgive this old man a secret or two, not long after I had to shut down I began work on her, to take my mind off of things. Her name is Lara" The elder man said as he quickly shuffled past mike over to Lara, leaning towards her and after a moment she slumped over, dropping the dough, though it was quickly caught by mike, standing back up and grunting as his knees popped from his sudden movement to catch the food item in question.

"Did you shut it down?" Mike asked, setting the rescued food on the counter nearby, before wiping his hands. Mr. Fazzbear managed a strained smile and nodded.

"I assumed… I mean… Ahem" he cleared his throat and mike's brow furrowed before Mr. Fazzbear sighed, his stance taking a resigned quality, before continuing to speak, seeming to try and avoid any landmines in the proverbial minefield he was in.

"I felt as though it might upset you that I had planned on not only reopening the restaurant but expanding as well, and was worried that you would take it out on her. If anyone deserves your wrath it's me, not any of the animatronics, they are much like my family and I don't want to see them come to harm. In any way, shape or form. The last time it happened… well, let's just say he had to look elsewhere" The older man said in an uncharacteristic tone, causing mike to hold up his hands.

"Hey now, don't worry, I know that whatever happened was just a glitch in the system, nothing more and nothing less" He said, causing The older man to soften and nod once. "at any rate, I don't mind if they're on or off. It really doesn't matter to me either way" again, he was met with a nod from Mr. Fazzbear, though he swore he could hear him say something under his breath.

"Thank you Michael, it's not often that there's someone who understands as much as you" he said, reactivating Lara and setting her on the task of making the two men some pizza. As they spoke of the particulars of his job, such as function, resources, pay and other such things mike's gaze kept going back to the petite cat animatronic, and then would catch himself, causing Mr. Fazzbear to chuckle ever once and a while, while they spoke.

"Well Michael, do you have any other questions about your job here?" Mike began to shake his head but then stopped.

"I know for a short time you reopened the pizzeria, and there were reports of children missing, does that have anything to do with why the fox is out of order?" mike asked, wondering if David had not been the last to have a chunk taken out of him. Mr. Fazzbear laughed a bit and shook his head.

"No, though she did give the guard at the time quite a fright, and he went a bit over zealous with his flashlight, managed to knock her jaw loose, I just never got around to repairing her before the place was closed down again is all" he waved a hand and smiled as Lara pulled the pizza out of the oven, walking over to the large industrial fridge and pulled out two sodas on for each of them.

"Oh okay, I was worried. So what did happen with those kids then?" Mike asked the older man, eliciting a sigh from him before he began to speak.

"Those children… they were part of quite a few unfortunate events and bad decisions on my part. Trust me; it haunts me every day, to know that I indirectly caused all of it to happen." He paused before continuing to speak. In any case what happened in simple terms was this, I hired a man named Vincent, who at the time seemed to be a great candidate, he had just moved here, didn't know about events prior and seemed to be great with kids. Too little too late I realized how good with kids he was, and after doing terrible things to those poor children he stuffed them into the animatronics. Since then I sent them off to be cleaned and what not but on the day I planned to reopen I felt as though I shouldn't. to respect the children and all they'd been through. That on top of your brother's death I just couldn't do it" Mike nodded and took a sip of his drink before patting Mr. Fazzbear's shoulder.

"Sir, did they not tell you?" Mike asked a concerned look on his face.

"Who tell me what Michael?" Mr. Fazzbear asked taking a sip of his own, looking as though he wished he had something far stronger to drink in his hands at that moment. When mike waited for him to set down his drink he did so and peered at him.

"Come on then, spit it out man!" he said, trying to muster some of his positive attitude back. Mike nodded and steadied himself before looking at Mr. Fazzbear, thinking about his words carefully before he spoke.

"My brother, David, the one who was bitten by Fredbear, Survived the bite. He's alive."

 **Woo! What a chapter, eh? I know it's been a long time coming and I do apologize for that and hope it was worth the wait! I'm not going to even try and pretend I have a schedule for writing and just hope to at least get chapter three out before December and at the latest, before 2018. This year has been a hectic one for me to say the least, but I'm glad you guys still like my writing! Alright, make sure you leave me some feedback and all that good stuff, the more ideas I get the more I want to write and maybe even write a separate fan fiction based on suggestions/requests. Alright! See you guys in the next one, Engineer out!**


	3. Chapter 3: First Night

**Welcome to chapter three everyone! I hope you enjoy it at least as much if not more than I did writing it, and I've given up on trying to keep this** _ **SUPER LORE ACCURATE**_ **as I rebooted shortly before FNAF:PS came out and as such trying to shoehorn in that much lore and have a comprehensive story would be nearly impossible. I'll complain more about this after the chapter, so read on!**

Mr. Fazzbear tightened, and his face hardened, giving mike a pensive but all the while intense stare before he spoke softly, seemingly afraid of each word he intoned to the younger man in front of him.

"what do you mean boy?" his whisper spoke, enunciating each word carefully. Mike sat up a bit, before judiciously recounting what had happened in all the years since his last visit to the pizzeria.

 _17 years in the past, intense care, right after what would be later called by the Schmidt household as the 'Fazzbear event.' David and Mike's father, Berkel sat in the waiting room with his wife, rubbing his thumb anxiously over the top of her hand, in an attempt to comfort her. The two were waiting for word that their first-born son would be okay. He cleared his throat as he saw two doctors walk in, a grim look upon the first's face as he marched forward the second was much harder to gauge. "Mr. and Mrs. Schmidt…" the first doctor was interrupted by the missus in question, a sob wracking her smaller frame. Berkel wrapped an arm around his wife before nodding for the doctor to continue. "We need a decision from both of you quickly." Berkel's brow furrowed as he watched the doctor. "Your son, won't be able to recover from his wounds." Freya cried freely now and Berkel himself began to slump. "That is sir, unless you agree to letting me attempt to save his life with an experimental treatment." The second doctor said, an unnerving excitement in his eyes before the first doctor amended his statement. "There would be no guarantee, but it would bring his chances up significantly if we go through this treatment." Berkel nodded and looked down to his wife who nodded as well, it would be better for their son to have a slim chance, especially when the alternative was… "do it." Both doctors nodded and turned but before the second began to walk away Berkel, grabbed his sleeve._

" _Please save my son…"_

"So you mean to tell me that your brother went through some sort of experimental treatment and came out okay?" Mr. Fazzbear asked incredulously. Mike nodded then amended his affirmation slightly.

"Sort of, he was different after that. Much less responsive to anyone, and apathetic. Though I still think the original him is somewhere deep down. It was why I tried so hard in my studies. To hopefully get into CIT's experimental medical program and fully fix him more than the Auto docs and some weird experimental surgery could ever do." He said quietly and Mr. Fazzbear nodded patting his shoulder.

"I know this job can't pay for anything like that but if you need my help just let me know. You've given me a second chance and that shows me that I can trust you to not judge like the… others, have in the past. So, any help that I can provide with what remains of my resources I am more than willing to help. You are also about to take care of my family" He gestured to the pizzeria around them before checking his watch and starting slightly.

"my my! We've been talking for quite some time, it's nearly half past eight Mike! You ought to head home and get some rest, all your employee supplies will be ready when you come back tonight. Remember be no later than 11:45 after that the generators shut down to conserve on power and so Mass Fusion doesn't flatline my wallet" they both laughed a bit at that and mike nodded, gathering up his leather riding jacket and helmet, he stepped out, and drove off, waving to Mr. Fazzbear who waved back, smiling and walking back inside.

"That boy… he is the one isn't he? I doubt that even he knows" uttered a quiet voice, to which Mr. Fazzbear frowned, shutting the small vent slit.

"You have no idea, do you?" Mr. Fazzbear rubbed his forehead looking at the animatronics spread about his establishment.

"I doubt you know how much you mean to this place, how much you mean to them, to _her…_ "

Mike shut the nuclear engine of his atomi-cycle down and walked inside the small house he'd lived in ever since the incident. Setting his keys on the hook he walked over to the mail box, looking through all the bills and other junk mail he'd received, only stopping at a rather beat up envelope with a slew of stamps on it, as well as several different languages written across the front and back respectively. _'no return address… it had to have been hand delivered then. But by who and what for?'_ he walked inside and sat down at the kitchen table, opening the envelope in question. As he did, several folded, stained, and ripped up documents fell out of it along with a holodisk. Picking up the cartridge, he examined it, seemingly, it had been rewritten several times as it had the wear and tear of being used for a long time for plenty of different things. Setting it aside and pulling out the remainder of the contents of the folder, which consisted of photos, sticky notes and a few… napkins? Mike looked at the napkins, each detailing something different, one seemed to be referring to the containment of something called remnant while others talked about artificial muscle and other fringe science mixed with what mike could only categorize as a madman's ramblings. Mike sifted through the other papers and photos, stopping when he came to a picture of… himself? _'The hell? And this was just a few months ago…'_ he tried to remember anything out of the ordinary on that day, but it had been much like any other, out on the town with a few of his friends, nothing more. He returned his attention the holotape, more acutely, the label on the side. 'Play me' was written in handwriting different than that of the notes scattered on his table now. He walked over to his holotape player, slotting the cartridge into the reader and sitting back, rubbing his face apprehensively.

" _If you are listening to this then you have been selected. Now for what you might ask, aha! Now that I can most definitely answer, given that you are indeed the proper choice as I believe you are, though only time will tell. To receive all the answers and more that you have questions to, I-we need you to do something. You will be tested. Now this is no traditional test, given that you succeed you will not only be given answers but also given much more. If you fail… lets just say that your life will more than likely dramatically change."_ Mike blinked a few times, taking a few moments to realize that the tape had stopped playing. It was all way too much to absorb and he walked out to the small balcony that was connected to his apartment, pulling out a cigarette, and lighting before leaning against the wall and taking a few puffs to calm his nerves. _'what does this all mean? What's going on?'_ He rubbed his temples and took another drag off of his cigarette. _'well either way, I can't focus on that right now. I need to focus on tonight. New job, new life. And hopefully now, some answers.'_ He finished his cigarette and ashed it carefully before heading back inside. He looked over all the documents as well as playing the holotape several more times, not being able to make heads or tails of it any more so then the first time he'd gone through all of it.

By the time he'd exhausted himself looking through all the documents he checked the time and swore softly, it was nearly time for him to be there and he wasn't any more prepared for his first night than he'd been before he'd left the pizzeria earlier that night. He quickly threw on his leather jacket, shoes and helmet as ran out to his Atomicycle, nearly tripping over himself along the way, a wave of apprehension welling up in his gut as he began the short ride to the pizzeria. Stopping at a light he bounced his leg, trying to master his nerves before he reached his destination. As the light turned green he was startled out of his revelry by the horn of a large semi-truck behind him and kicked off, speeding ahead to hopefully, a new beginning.

As mike parked and readjusted his glasses he felt as though he was being watched. He gently shook himself and removed his helmet, pushing his slightly messy hair into a more manageable shape, and looked up at the pizzeria, he noticed some more of the neon had gone out, giving the place even more of an eerie vibe, though the smiling face of Mr. Fazzbear helped ease his tension slightly.

"There you are! I was worried something happened, was about to call when I heard the atomicycle outside, everything alright, Michael my boy?" Mike raised his hand in hello and smiled sheepishly.

"sorry, I lost track of time, won't happen again sir." MR. Fazzbear waved his hand and chuckled, putting his hands in his pockets.

"don't worry lad, happens all the time to me, head is always buzzing with thoughts that I sometimes forget the world around me. Which reminds me! I need to give you your uniform as well as the key, I won't always be here to let you in or lock up in the morning so, here you are" He ushered mike inside and handed him both a key ring with various keys and a fob as well as a pristine uniform that looked like it hadn't been touched in well over a decade.

"sorry if the style is a little dated on the uniform, and don't mind the other keys, just use this one" Mr. Fazzbear said, pointing to a rather mundane and unremarkable key. "that's the one to the deadbolt on the front inner and outer doors, just remember to lock up as soon as you're inside, don't want anything getting in or out" he smiled and tapped the side of his nose with his finger. Mike smiled but was confused.

"what do you mean get out?" Mr. Fazzbear laughed and nodded, fixing his suit jacket.

"sharp as ever, but I'll let the training tapes explain that one as it is well past this old man's bedtime, good night Michael, lock up behind me" mike nodded and did so, slightly miffed that he was getting fewer and fewer answers the longer the night drew on, though hopefully the training tapes Mr. Fazzbear had mentioned would help alleviate some of his frustration as well as answer at least a few of his questions. He went into the bathroom and changed into his new uniform, doing his best to ignore the smell of it. _'this is definitely going through the wash at least twice before I go to sleep after this shift'_ he thought to himself as he made his way to the office, adjusting his collar on the shirt, trying to get the tie to choke him just a bit less. He jumped as the phone rang and picked it up. "hello?"

"Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?" mike felt slightly stupid, as this was a recording like Mr. Fazzbear said it was going to be and yet he'd answered it like a regular phone call, his thoughts were interrupted by the phone recording continuing.

"so uhm, I need to read off some of the legal mumbo jumbo, you know how it is. **Ahem** ""Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced."" Mike's eyes widened and he looked around the office. _'surely this is some sort of prank, it has to be, where's the camera?'_ When he didn't see one he looked back at the phone and listened closer

"…sounds bad, I know but here's the thing, you really don't have anything to worry about. Now uh, the animatronics here do tend to get a bit quirky here at night and wonder around. Now do I blame them? No! if I was stuck on stage singing the same songs for twenty years I'd be a bit irritable at night too. Now remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children, so lets give them their due respect. Now that being said, as I mentioned they do wonder around at night, something about servos locking up or some such nonsense. Now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Which is against company policy, and as such will take you to the parts and service room to get you refitted. Now that wouldn't be that bad, but considering all the suits have crossbeams and wires and other less than friendly things inside them. So in general, avoid getting caught by the animatronics and it'll be a piece of cake! So check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night." The recording ended and mike instantly checked the cameras, checking to see if any of the animatronics had moved, and shook with apprehension when he couldn't find bonnie, he reached out and checked the light, screaming when he saw the large bunny pressed up against the glass, watching mike. Mike slammed the door down with the large button and panted, holding his head.

"shit… what the hell did I sign up for?"

 **Hello! So here is chapter three, almost a year in the making, a lot of stuff went down. This has gone through so many different incarnations but hey! We're here and I'm finally happy enough to publish this. I hope you guys aren't too mad at me for the wait as well as another cliff hanger. I'm not gonna promise anything as I tend to be really bad at meeting deadlines that are for things like this, but I will say that there is gonna be more. For sure. Anyways, please tell me what you guys think and feel free to send me some ideas or messages, it helps motivate me. Alright see you guys in the next one, Engineer out!**


	4. Chapter 4: Good Night

**[Enter Excuse for not uploading, and promise to upload again sooner than last time here]**

 **Chapter 4: Good Night**

Mike wiped the sweat beading on his forehead, looking at the large mechanical rabbit standing in front of him on the other side of the glass, which now he felt was all too thin to perform the job of his safety.

"Seriously, what the hell did I sign up for?!" he froze for a few seconds, squinting at bonnie as the large animatronic stared him down. Mike shut off the light and refocused, checking on the cameras again, relieved to find that none of the other animatronics had moved from their positions though they had seemed to change posture when he swiveled the camera around and then back. _'So… I'm locked in this place of all places with a bunch of accidentally homicidal animatronics because of faulty programming…'_ he began quickly writing things down in a notebook before turning on the light again on the left side; not seeing bonnie there anymore he opened the door and checked his power reserves. _'84 percent… if I can keep a level head… no what am I kidding, a bunch of the things I've had nightmares for years are currently walking around and have an extremely high possibility of killing me…'_ Mike looked up and at the cameras, now seeing that the large yellow chick animatronic, Chica had left her place on the stage. Slamming the terminal sleep button, he wheeled his chair to the right side of the small guard room, ready to slam the door shut at the slightest provocation. He pressed the light button, checking down the hall.

"Hello…?" Mike called out before berating himself on the habit. _'yeah Mike, why don't you go parade in the main party room singing "I'm a pretty princess" while you're at it, couldn't hurt any more than calling out to them like that!'_ He refocused and was relieved that nothing had answered his call, much less come walking or worse running. He was about to check the cameras again when he heard a smash from the kitchen before the shuffling of pots and pans could be heard.

Thinking that it would more than likely be his demise if he walked down there to check it out he wheeled back over to the terminal, moving to the kitchen camera. He squinted at the grainy picture unable to make out much other than it had been knocked off its perch before the image when to nothing but static.

"Damn it! One of them must have thrown something at it!" He switched through the cameras, now seeing bonnie standing in the hall near the office, he spun in the chair, wheeling over to the doorway, just in time to stare the Rabbit in the face as he crashed into the wall, just barely missing the button before falling to the floor, the last thought that went through his head was _'killed by a large purple rabbit, just spectacular…'_ as blackness enveloped him.

Pain. Deep Throbbing pain in his side and head was the first thing mike registered when he started to regain consciousness, the next was that he tasted blood on his tongue. With a jolt his eyes snapped open and he looked around, now very confused. He was sitting in the chair, in front of the terminal. He stretched his jaw and then stretched, uttering a few choice curse words as soon as he did, his wrist sending a zing of pain straight down his arm. He then saw that his wrist was… bandaged up? Not only that but set in a splint, pretty professionally as well. Experimentally he attempted to slowly move his wrist and found that he could, though it protested much to his chagrin. _'Well at least it's not broken'_ Mike then felt the throbbing on his head again, reaching up with his uninjured right hand to feel the… bandage? Again, it was bandaged very well. Mike stood and looked around, tense and unsure, readying himself for something to jump him at any moment. His office was clear, there didn't even seem to be any blood on the floor where he'd fallen. _'If it weren't for the splint and bandage on my head I would have sworn I dreamt it all up… as it is I need to figure out what happened.'_ He looked around the office and then down each hall again before sitting back down, nearly falling out of the chair again when the alarm signaled the end of his shift. Turning the alarm off he logged back into the terminal, not that he remembered logging out, and rewound the security holotapes till about the time he thought he'd conked out. As there was no camera in the guard room he listened to both cameras on either side, and looking for bonnie on the west hall camera, after a few minutes he saw bonnie through the grimy video feed seemingly teleporting even though he could hear the rabbit's footsteps in the audio. Mike then heard the crash of the swivel chair and saw as bonnie jumped back a bit, as if the animatronic had been surprised before moving back out of frame and **into** his office after that he saw Chica come down the east hallway, more than likely to see what the commotion was about. Mike then heard almost what sounded like hushed voices before he saw Chica carry his limp body out of his office before the feed went dead. He checked the time right before it: 4:37 and then checked his login and out times, seeing that he was indeed logged out of the system at 4:37 and then logged back in at 6:01 when he had logged back in to check the feeds. Overwhelmed he ran a hand through his hair, as he did he felt something poke his hand. Mike carefully pulled out the offending object, a bright golden yellow feather. He set it on his desk and logged back out before picking up the feather again and heading out to the main party area, spinning the base of it between his fingers before looking at the three main animatronics.

"I don't know what's going on here, if this is some sort of game or whatever… but I'll be back tonight and expect answers!" He said, pointing to all three of them and then putting the feather into his pocket. He paused and looked down at his arm, sighing.

"I also wanted to say… thanks, for these" Mike gestured to the bandage and splint respectively before rubbing his arm and walking out, feeling slightly awkward. _'what the hell am I doing? I need some real rest, and food.'_ He nodded as he reached into his left pocket with his right hand, no easy feat with his arm in the situation it was in to fish out the keys and lock up the store. As he did so he looked through the glass one more time, slightly startled to see _four_ pairs of eyes on him, though not appearing as judgmental as the day before. He quickly averted his gaze falling onto his atomicycle. Mike walked over to it and then groaned inwardly, he was about to start his walk to a pay phone to call a taxi when he saw a nice Chryslus Corvega pull into the parking lot, before Mr. Fazzbear stepped out.

"Michael my boy!" he half jogged half walked over, fixing his light gray pinstriped jacket back into place before holding out his left hand, to take mike's un injured right in a solid handshake.

"Hello sir, I just finished up, got her all locked up as well. Is everything okay?" Mike asked, looking from his boss to the shutdown restaurant and then back.

"O-oh! No, nothing to worry about, just my own forgetfulness and whatnot" He said with a smile before looking mike over again.

"What happened to you? You look as though you were roughed up last night" He asked and mike squinted at him for a moment before nodding. _'He knows something… why else would he show up so soon after I clock out, what is really going on here?'_ he thought back to the envelope he'd gotten yesterday after his interview.

"I uh... Well I fell down out of my chair while I was trying to shut the doors to the office, I was just about to head home when I realized with my wrist, riding was going to be difficult at best." He said, not mentioning how he'd been all bandaged up, mike had a sneaking suspicion that Mr. Fazzbear already knew.

"ah, well… Seems that you're no worse for wear, that sprain doesn't look too bad but all the same I'd be more than happy to get you home, assuming you don't already have a ride?" Mike shook his head and the older man smiled.

"Then let me be of some service to you Lad, I'll take you home and arrange for transportation for you tonight." He said, walking with mike over to the large Atomi-Car, opening the passenger door for him before Mr. Fazzbear got in himself on the other side, pulling out back onto the road for the short trip to Mike's home, not coming in only because of mike's continued assurance that "he'd be fine" as he walked up to the front door he waved and walked inside, locking the door behind him. _'_ _I definitely need some answers'_ he thought to himself as he leaned against the door, sighing. After a few minutes he stood back up straight and walked to the kitchen, grabbing some left over Chinese, before walking to his room flopping onto his bed, looking up at the ceiling. _'Definitely…'_ Mike drifted off into sleep, his dreams whisking him away.

 _Mikey Hid in the forest behind their house as he heard his brother scare off the neighborhood kids, their 'leader' Jeffery "Brick" Higgins yelled back at David. "We'll be back Schmidt, your kid brother is gonna get it next time we see him come around with his stupid dolls!" They all laughed and ran off as David walked back over to the forest, quickly finding his little brother in their fort they had constructed years ago. "come out mikey" Mike walked out and looked up at david, most kids thought that david was a freak for having the scars he did, but it didn't bother mikey as he took his older brother's hand, walking with him back to the house. "Aunt Sarah told me that she found some cool action figures in the attic that uncle William used to have when he was a kid, and so I wanted to show my friends…" He sniffled and David stopped, bending down to mike's level, wiping his tears away. "those guys aren't your friends, they're bullies. Don't let them get to you" Mikey nodded and hugged his brother. David picked him up and walked back to their Aunt and Uncle's home, quiet the rest of the way. "Don't worry I'll keep you safe." Mikey smiled and closed his eyes, drifting off._

Mike woke up and rubbed his eyes with his good hand, trying to shrug off the exhaustion, looking at his clock, it was now 1:47 in the afternoon. Mike looked down at his arm and then huffed, walking to the garage.

"Right… so sprained wrist is bad, let's see if I can fix this…" Mike began working, even with only one hand to do most of the work he was quickly outfitted with a brace and mount. If mike was being entirely honest with himself he'd taken a bit of inspiration from some of WestTek's work in recent times. _'I'm not going to be able to build any model robots with this but it should serve my needs as it were'_ he observed dryly. He then grabbed a bag and began to fill it with supplies he thought he might need that night for work. _"most definitely a flashlight. One of those big ones, I could've sworn that Aunt Sarah had one somewhere around here…'_ After the better part of an hour mike had assembled everything and placed it all into his bag, making sure he wouldn't forget it, mike walked back out to the dining room and sat, trying to figure out what was going on. He grabbed an orange from a basket on the table, swiftly dissecting it into its wedges, as he read over the papers that had been in the envelope, focusing in particular on an old cutout news article, some of it had faded but other parts were still legible it read: **"S ra Ston 's Diner Bought O t By Faz aer Enterta ent"** next to the head line was a grainy photo of what looked like a much smaller restaurant than the one that currently sat in town with the old Fazzbear Sign on a tarp over what he guessed was the old sign with a woman that seemed familiar next to presumably a much younger Mr. Fazzbear and another man, that mike didn't recognize at all, though mike was sure he was important, otherwise he wouldn't be in the picture. Mike straightened and stretched still thinking as he got a call on the house phone, he stood and walked over picking up.

"Hello?" Mike asked, hearing music in the background of the call.

"Hey, said this is the number of the night guard, Mike. Is that right?" Mike nodded then rolled his eyes at himself

"This is he, may I ask who's calling?" mike heard a bit of fumbling and then a definite female giggle.

"This is the day guard, Jeremy Fitzgerald, Mr. Fazzbear asked me to pick you up and drop you off after the day shift is over, just wanted to make sure you knew, don't need any Mr. Handy robots coming after me"

"Don't worry there, I don't have anything like that" Mike said, smiling a bit.

"Good, my last girlfriend… did and it wasn't pretty" Mike chuckled as did Jeremy, they both agreed that Jeremy would meet him after his day shift was up and then they would head back to the pizzeria. _'Jeremy seemed nice enough, though a bit distracted.'_ Mike shrugged as he made sure his bag was ready before heading back to the dining room and sitting down, trying to steel himself for the night to come, unsure of what to expect.

After a few hours and a few more miscellaneous tasks around the house done, mostly cleaning if mike was honest with himself he heard the doorbell ring. _'Let's do this…'_ mike grabbed his back and adjusted his tie before walking to the door and opening it. He was greeted by a taller guy with sandy blonde hair, he looked fit, though not overtly muscle bound, almost how mike imagined surfers to look minus the Hawaiian shirt and Khaki shorts. Instead he wore the same uniform as mike though his shirt was green instead of blue.

"Hey man, you ready to go?"

 **And there's chapter four done! So a few things to note writers block and work can kill any creativity you have along with a computer that fried itself to oblivion. But worry not faithful fans! I have returned for your irregularly scheduled content. I'm looking to post chapter five some time later this week but we'll see how that goes. I also have a question for all of you who are still reading this; would you like me to go into other character perspectives? I think it might be good for the story but would take time away from our favorite guard, Mike. Just some food for thought. At any rate let me know what you guys think and feel free to ask any questions as per usual!**

 **p.s. I'm looking for beta readers so if you are interested let me know through pms and we can get something set up.**

 **p.p.s I'm considering setting up a discord so that we can all interact more, let me know what you guys think!**


	5. Chapter 5: A New Friend and Charades

**New Job, new home and new chapter. I hope you all enjoy it!**

 **A New Friend**

"Hey man, are you ready to go?" Jeremy asked, and mike shouldered his bag that had been sitting next to the door and nodded.

"Ready as I'll ever be" Jeremy chuckled and then gestured to the bag mike had over his shoulder.

"What have you got in the bag? If it's food I wouldn't bother, the night shift can be _busy_ especially after the first night." Mike harrumphed and nodded.

"so you worked the night shift as well?" He asked, avoiding the question and hoping Jeremy didn't comment on the slight clinking of metal coming from the bag in question. As mike asked Jeremy cringed and looked away.

"before you ask anything I've been told by the boss man that you'd ask a lot of questions and to not reveal too much, as it is I think I already have" He said, running his hand through his sandy blonde hair ruefully. Mike nodded and held up his hands, one still covered by the makeshift brace he'd constructed last night for his sprained wrist.

"I'm just trying to piece this puzzle together, any help would be appreciated." Jeremy opened the door of his car for mike to get in and shrugged. As soon as he closed the door and ran over to his side of the car he began to explain.

"It's not that simple, and I'm definitely not the guy to ask. Knowing things can be dangerous especially in our line of work." Mike was about to ask him what he meant when he saw the almost haunted look on Jeremy's face. He looked out the window for a bit until they stopped at the intersection close to the pizzeria. Jeremy Cleared his throat and looked over at mike, his calm and lax persona back in full force.

"so man, like uh… do you know any good places around here that I can take my car? Everyone keeps saying to take it over to the red rocket but last time I did that it cost me a small fortune. So.. do you know any shade tree mechanics or the like that can work on atomic engines?" Mike could tell Jeremy was attempting to lighten the mood and mike sighed, relenting.

"I might could try taking a look at it if you want" Jeremy brightened, and nodded.

"that'd be great! If you could look at it say… on Saturday, that'd be great!" Mike nodded and then froze, smiling a bit more sinister than one would guess he was capable of.

"Sure, as long as you give me some tips on surviving tonight." Jeremy looked at him, his eyebrow raised in an unimpressed scowl. The two stared at each other for a few seconds until they both jumped when a semi honked behind them, trying to get Jeremy to go. Jeremy put the car back in gear and was silent until they got to the pizzeria's parking lot.

"… Be glad I have a heart man, otherwise I would leave you high and dry here." He said with a sigh. "First, there's a flashlight in the parts and service. An old one that works on old batteries before the fusion cell ones became common place. Grab it and any time you see foxy strobe it at her, the lights affect how her circuits process faces and what not, so it should save you if you get in a pinch." Mike nodded and pulled out a small note pad writing down the info as Jeremy continued. "Next, you'll want to find one of the old animatronic heads that's empty preferably Freddy, though any one will do. Lastly, pay attention to the sounds around you; your ears don't run on the battery so make use of that." Mike again nodded, finishing up the list and putting it in his bag as nonchalantly as possible before hopping out of the car.

"Right, I'll see what I can do on the car on Saturday, thanks a bunch!" Mike attempted to sound as confident as possible though on the inside he was still worried about what was to come especially if his arm was anything to go off of. He grimaced and moved his dark hair from his face before heading inside, still having a few minutes before his shift actually started. He went into the parts and service room, looking around at all the random assortment of both junk and amazing pieces of tech that helped Mike take his mind off of the task at hand. He looked around for the items Jeremy had indicated finding the flashlight first. _'Jeez this thing must way at least ten pounds!'_ He thought before moving over to the wall of spare suits, seeing a Freddy head up high on the self, well out of reach. He groaned softly and set the flashlight down on the center work table before looking for some sort of step ladder. He walked over by a box with a bunch of old horribly mangled parts in it along with the odd bit of fur mixed in. He shrugged and moved the box over to the shelf and was about to climb on it when he froze, hearing the whir of animatronic parts along with a loud static permeated by the occasional whimper. He looked around and grabbed the flashlight much like one would a bat and wincing tentatively called out.

"I-is someone here?" He reflexively flinched as he posed the question to the dark room, half expecting Freddy to come out of the shadows with some sort of female bunny suit and an evil grin. When he didn't get an immediate response mike cracked open an eye and looked around, and then jumped as he heard the static, however this time it was much softer and the whimpers became more distinct. Mike cast his gaze around the room, still not seeing anything; frustrated he kicked the box, eliciting a loud whine and static along with a slight rustling. Mike backed up from the box as the flaps opened, and a fox shaped head came out, though unlike foxy this one was in rough shape, covered in grease and metal shavings along with at least a decade's worth of dust. The head in question swiveled to face mike and cocked in a confused but curious motion. Mike had now bumped into the wall, white as a ghost. _'shitshitshitshit! Uhm… think mike!'_ he squeezed the flashlight for dear life and gulped.

"uh… H-hey" He managed to get out, instantly berating himself. _'Fucking genius! That's what they'll write on our tombstone numb nuts.'_ The amalgamation of parts slowly pulled itself free from the box and moved closer, seemingly used to its cumbersome form. Mike pressed himself against the wall, waiting for oblivion with his eyes shut tight. Instead he felt a soft paw on his head and heard a soft rattling. Cracking open his eyes once again he was nose to nose with the damaged fox.

"H̩̝̲͙̻̱e̸͖l̟l̪̞̯ơ̫͇" Mike did his best to smile, though it was more of a mild grimace. The Fox's one good eye lit up and wrapped around him, the rattling getting louder. Mike pat its head nervously and it nuzzled against his hand. _'Well… I'm not dead so that's good'_ He thought to himself, trying to figure out what to do next.

His thought process was interrupted as he felt himself being lifted up and the fox head chattered static at him as it rose up into the rafters of the room, still wrapped around his legs and torso. It got up in his face again, he blinked, more confused than he was last night.

"…P̘̯͙̖͉͉͢A̠͇̻͡R̼̹͙̟͉̙̩T̪͓̭̰̀ ͏O̩͈̥̼̝̹͡F̼͚̥̭̯̹͈… ҉̥C͖̙̟ŖE̝̬͍̼͟W̱?̭̞̻͇̭̣" It asked and mike nodded which caused it to smile and tighten up around him. Groaning, mike pat the vise like cables on his chest lightly.

"Need… to… Breathe!" He managed to get out and the animatronic loosened its grip on him looking embarrassed. He pat it's head again. "it's okay I'm not broken" it nodded and then looked itself whining softly. He pat it's head, trying to comforting it the best he could in this bizarre situation.

"S̜͉̤̯H̲͖͙͕Ị̜͡P̡̟W̫͍̼Ŗ̖̜̫͓ͅE̱̰̝̮̲̘̞͘C̷̪̺̪Ḳ̬E͍͉̰̥̘͟D̢" It said, gesturing to itself. Mike nodded and before he could even think about what he was saying he spoke.

"if I had time and your blueprints to your design I could probably fix you,, there doesn't seem to be anything too bad, even your voice box seems fixable." Mike instantly groaned as it tightened around him again and made a loud screeching sound, before pressing it's mouth to his in what mike realized was a kiss! He pat it again and it calmed down, letting him down sheepishly before going back up into the rafters and disappearing through a vent.

"Well shit…" He ran a hand through his hair and walked out of the parts and service with flashlight in tow.

 **Charades**

After setting up in the office mike logged into the terminal once again and checked the cameras; all the animatronics except for the one he'd met. _'well that's one way to put it.'_ as he wiped his lips off once again, trying to get the grease taste to go away. He looked at the clock as the electrical bell in the main area went off, signifying the start of what he expected to be a long night. He pulled out one of the many 'tools' he'd brought with him in his bag some of which most would consider a random assortment of junk, nonetheless he fished through the bag, pulling out the small megaphone he'd brought with him and he stepped out into the hall. Wishing he had a better plan than the one he was about to carry out.

"Alright! Listen up please! I Mike Schmidt, current and only night guard would like to talk to all of you! I'm leaving the ball in your court here, if you want to talk please send someone down here with their hands err… paws or feathers up and then I'll come down there!" Mike wiped a bead of sweat from his brow and gulped as he saw bonnie looking down the hallway at him as well as the glowing eyes of Chica and Freddy further back on the stage still. He tried to wave at bonnie but barely made his arm twitch and then went back into his office, rubbing his bandaged temples, attempting not to focus on how many ways this plan could go wrong if either side decided to turn on one another, though he was definitely at a disadvantage not only numerically but also in placement. _'If I go out there I'm a sitting duck. Hopefully they realize that though and take it as the sign of trust I'm trying to give them instead of a perfect ambush.'_ He looked at the cameras again and saw that now Chica was gone and listened in on the kitchen, nodding when he heard the rustle of pots and pans. When he turned around he yelped and nearly fell out of his chair again and would have except for the fact that bonnie grabbed his legs with his large paws, stabilizing him.

"s-sorry, I assume since you haven't grabbed me to stuff me you're here to escort me to my doom?" Mike asked with trepidation to which bonnie nodded, raising his hands in the way mike had described and then shrugged as mike finished his sentence. Mike squinted at the large bunny animatronic.

"are you shrugging at the doom part?" Mike asked and bonnie nodded, shooting finger guns at him then stopped, his ears drooping in embarrassment. Mike couldn't help but smile a bit, nodding. "Then please lead the way." Mike followed bonnie who walked a bit jerkily. _'looks like he's had better days…'_ mike thought to himself as they both walked into the main area, where Freddy, and Chica already were sitting at one of the big part tables, as mike sat his nose picked up on the amazing smell of fresh Fazzbear pizza.

"smells amazing… uhm my… uh my compliments to the chef" He said and Chica smiled and looked away. _'it's like they're all real people…'_ He refocused on Freddy whom was currently focused squarely on him, looking rather impatient as if to say 'spit it out then.'

"R-right… I know that none of you guys really trust me…" Freddy nodded and crossed his arms. Mike adjusted his collar and tie before continuing. "and to be honest if last night hadn't happened I wouldn't have even considered this but… I wanted to thank you somehow as well as work on a way for all of us to get along instead of you guys trying to kill me" Chica looked to Freddy who for once didn't look angry but thoughtful, holding up a finger on his brown paw he walked out of the room and into the parts and service was gone for a few minutes. Mike took out the feather that he still had in his pocket before putting it on the table.

"I guess I have to thank you two specifically for bandaging me up?" He looked between Bonnie and Chica who both nodded though Bonnie added a shrug as if to say. 'it's not a big deal' Mike nodded and smiled a bit. "I think it's important enough that I want to help fix you both, what do you think?" Both Bonnie and Chica's eyes widened and they nodded furiously.

"I'll take that as a yes, though why don't any of you talk? I know you are capable of doing so, you guys can sing the songs and greet guests and stuff" He decided to leave his earlier meeting with the mangled fox out for now. Chica looked saddened and bonnie shook his head, opening his mouth wide enough for mike to see deep into his endoskeleton's mouth where there was a rusty box with wires sparking and poking out of them faintly mike could see the wires had been going to a "free speech" port that seemed to have been badly damaged somehow. Mike looked down and then back at them both.

"sorry… I didn't know… do you know how they were broken?" Mike asked and bonnie was about to reply when they all heard a deep voice that was too rich and layered to be a human's.

" **He does, but enough of the charades game, let me help explain for my family."** Mike turned to see standing next to Freddy was a Golden bear that mike recognized all too well, Fredbear.

 **And there's chapter five! I apologize for any errors, still no beta reader so if you're interested please send me a pm and we'll work stuff out. As far as this one goes it was a doozy! I had a fun time writing it though! So what do you think will happen in the next chapter? Feel free to comment as it gives me both ideas and motivation to write more! Well I think that's it for this one so until next time, engineer out!**

 **P.S. Still toying with the discord Idea so I'd still like input on that one as well.**


End file.
